


BITE

by linlangjiemeiyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlangjiemeiyu/pseuds/linlangjiemeiyu
Summary: 哈利没有想到自己神生第一次见到活的恶魔居然是这样一个场景——没有长天使描述的剑拔弩张，也没有乔治弗雷恩说的那么血腥暴力，只不过自己被这个长得还不错的恶魔按在地上亲的晕晕乎乎，等自己反应过得时候身上的白袍被扒的干干净净，对方罪恶的小手在自己的后穴口打转……





	BITE

哈利没有想到自己神生第一次见到活的恶魔居然是这样一个场景——没有长天使描述的剑拔弩张，也没有乔治弗雷恩说的那么血腥暴力，只不过自己被这个长得还不错的恶魔按在地上亲的晕晕乎乎，等自己反应过得时候身上的白袍被扒的干干净净，对方罪恶的小手在自己的后穴口打转……

什么？？等等！！哈利突然慌了起来，虽然不知道对方要干什么，但这绝对不是好事“你放——"恶魔的手指不顾哈利的反抗插了进去，熟练的在某点一按，哈利挺直的腰身立马软了下去，急促的呼吸里夹杂着哈利不熟悉的情绪"唔、你……混蛋！你、嗯放……”  
“呵，你们天使都像你这样嘴硬吗？”小恶魔捏着哈利的下巴把自己的舌头伸进哈利的嘴里，交缠的舌头发出啧啧的水声，离开后恶魔意犹未尽的咂了咂嘴“不硬啊，还有点甜”  
哈利气的眼都红了“你！！”  
小恶魔嘿嘿笑了两声，抽出埋在哈利身体里得手将哈利翻了个，反剪着哈利的双手使他摆出一个类似小狗交媾的姿势，俯身开始舔弄哈利的后穴  
哈利脑子里的弦‘啪’的一声断了，眼前好像闪过一道白光，不受控制的扭了扭身子，嘴里吐出哈利陌生的呻吟声  
小恶魔满意的抬起了头，在哈利的背上留下了密密麻麻的吻痕，两只手也没有闲着，一只伸进哈利的后穴继续扩张，另一只从哈利的胯下伸过去，拉住哈利的欲望不断套弄

哈利从来没有过这样的感受，仿佛自己整个人都烧了起来，心里像是有一百万只蚂蚁在啃咬，他想要更多，但更多是什么，他不知道。哈利有些着急了，泪花在眼眶处打转  
感受到哈利情绪转变的恶魔嗤笑了一下，伸手在哈利的臀肉上打了一下“真是心急的小狗”  
哈利委屈的哼哼了两声，摇晃着臀部向后蹭了蹭，恶魔满意的扶着自己早就硬的发烫的欲望挺进了哈利的后穴“噗呲”一声，哈利也满意的叹喂了一声，心里空缺的一块终于被填满，哈利甚至有些无师自通的摇晃起了臀部  
“老实点”恶魔又是‘啪’的一声打在哈利的臀肉上，等哈利不情愿的停下后才开始操弄这具早就熟透了身体“你们天使都是这样的吗？这么淫荡……地狱里最妖娆的小魅魔都不如你这么可口……你说是不是啊”  
“不……不是……啊、你慢点……你慢点啊……”哈利感觉自己快要被恶魔撞散架了，哭喊着想要向前远离恶魔的攻势，恶魔一把扣住哈利的腰，加大力度操弄着哈利有些发软的身体“啧、真是个尤物，我都快要被你吸干净了”  
哈利被撞得眼冒金星胡乱摇头，突然后穴不受控制的抽搐了一下，前身颤抖着喷出一小股白浊，终于释放出来的哈利也颤抖着向前一趴趟在地上一动不动。恶魔好笑的看了眼哈利，抱着他坐到沙发上  
哈利一点力气也没有，任由恶魔抱着自己跨坐在恶魔怀里。恶魔有些宠溺帮对方揉起了腰“第一次？哈，忘了，你们天使性冷淡”  
哈利软绵绵的飞了把眼刀给恶魔，心想:我们那叫无欲无求！才不像你！坏蛋恶魔！！  
恶魔意味不明的轻笑了一声“可我这个坏蛋恶魔正在帮某个并不那么‘无欲无求’的小天使按摩呢……啧、我可还没尽兴呢”说着向上挺了挺腰身，哈利这才发现自己尽然一不小心把心里话说了出来，感受到在自己股缝间摩擦的欲望，哈利感觉自己的头皮又开始发麻了“那个……我们打个商量……你、你……”

恶魔堵住哈利的嘴发出暧昧的水渍声，不一会哈利的呼吸又急促起来，有些疲软的欲望又有了抬头的迹象“你……你别……唔……”  
恶魔的喉咙里发出愉悦的笑声，低头含住哈利的喉结……哈利感觉刚刚被蚂蚁啃咬的感觉又回来了，内心深处又开始渴望眼前的恶魔对自己做刚刚发生的事“唔……你……我想……嗯……”  
“你想什么，说出来”恶魔假装不懂，温热的气息喷洒在哈利脆弱的喉结上，哈利心里一阵委屈，明亮的绿眼睛又被泪水淹没，恶魔看到后心里暗骂了句妖精，张开嘴用锋利的犬牙咬了一口哈利的喉结“德拉科”  
“什、什么？”哈利有些不明白  
“叫我德拉科，我就满足你”德拉科恶劣的笑了笑，张口又咬了下哈利的喉结  
哈利看着德拉科的发旋儿心里痒痒的，哼哼着叫道“德拉科……”  
德拉科身子抖了一下，没等哈利反应过来抬起哈利的臀部就是用力一顶，哈利猝不及防的被顶的失了神，软绵绵的靠在德拉科身上任由对方动作“唔……”德拉科伸手捏住哈利胸前的红点，手口并用的玩弄着，不一会儿哈利的胸就肿胀了一圈。初经人事的小天使最后一丝理智也被蒸发殆尽，摇头晃脑的发出破碎的呻吟声，整个人不自觉的挺直腰身往德拉科方向凑过去想要更多的抚慰  
德拉科像是被情欲缠身的哈利取悦了，翻身将小天使压在沙发上用力的操弄起来。德拉科从来没有想像过会想今天这样这么沉迷情事，他爱死了小天使的这具身体，身娇体软不说，还敏感多汁。他的每一下操弄都能带出不少汁液，紧致的璧肉吮吸着自己的欲望无声的邀请自己再用力些……德拉科突然觉得就这样做到地老天荒也是个不错的选择  
“德拉科……德、你慢点……嗯……慢点……”哈利渐渐有些支撑不住，哭喊着要想挣扎  
“小骗子，你下面的小嘴可比你这张嘴诚实多了”德拉科重重的顶进哈利的深处“你看……你全吃了进去还这么不满，真是个喂不饱的小狗”  
“不，不是……德拉科……”哈利一边摇头一边抱住德拉科胡乱蹭着，随着第二次释放哈利的后背突然一道白光闪过，一双洁白的翅膀蔫蔫的垂在身后  
德拉科看着哈利可怜巴巴的样子悄悄放轻了力度，一边唾弃自己，一边加快了抽插的速度，滚烫的精液终于喷薄而出，尽数埋在哈利的身体深处……释放完的德拉科并没有着急抽身出去，整个人虚靠在哈利身上“真是败给你了……”  
哈利没有回答，有些讨好的蹭了蹭的德拉科胸口  
“啧……”德拉科撇了撇嘴，有些嫌弃的捏住了哈利的翅膀“这就受不住了？翅膀都给刺激出来了？”  
被捏住翅膀的哈利满脸通红，脑袋埋在德拉科的胸口不肯抬起来颤颤巍巍的说道“别……翅膀……敏感……”  
德拉科有些可惜的送开了手，自觉的为身娇体软的小天使揉腰……两个人陷入了诡异的沉默。半晌，德拉科忍不住开口“那个小天使……”  
“我叫哈利，不叫小天使”  
“哦……哈利……”德拉科干巴巴的开口“你、你愿意跟我回地狱去吗？”  
德拉科感受到哈利的身体僵了僵，心口突然疼了一下，刚想开口安慰小天使自己不过是开玩笑的，就看见哈利微不可闻的点了点头“好”


End file.
